The Velvet Shadow
by Azreal
Summary: Lilith's change from sweet little girl to psychopathic killer...introducing the demons! Muhuwhahahahahaha!!!


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to them what made them, not me. Lilith and any other character that does NOT appear on the show belongs to ME.

  
  


Author's Notes: This fic is basically one of many I will be writing about Lilith's life before she met the gundam pilots. Basically, this fic comes before my somewhat popular Nightmares and Dreamscapes Arc, even though as I write this I still haven't completely finished it. (^_~) Oh, and this fic is a lot shorter than my other ones, since it really doesn't have too much of a point. Heh-heh.

  
  


Author's Thanx: To my reviewers especially! Thank you for such wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me, really, truly and seriously. (Hey, that rhymed! Ha!)

  
  


Warnings: Major child abuse, death, killing, blood.

  
  


Questions, comments, flames, praise (yeah right) or anything else, send to

  
  


pippin_elf@yahoo.com

  
  


But not in the summer, please. As of yet, I don't have the internet. But maybe soon, since my friend is selling me a modem really cheap and I MIGHT be able to convince my mom to get the internet. I hope! Please please please!!! I'll have to grovel before her and tell her she's the most magnificent queen of the world and that she is all-powerful. I hate doing that, but for the internet, I'd do almost anything. ALMOST. But if I don't have the net by the end of June, then don't mail me. I'll tell y'all by then, or you'll find out if you mail me and don't get an answer. I ALWAYS answer, but if I don't, then I don't have the internet. That sucks.

  
  
  
  


Now for my words of not-exactly wisdom:

  
  


"Life's a bitch, then you get drunk one night, have kids, marry the nastiest man alive, work at the crappiest workplace there can be, don't retire until you're eighty and by then you're blind and nearly deaf, have to live in a nursing home with all these weird people, wear diapers because you can't hold in your pee, and THEN you die."

by me, Azreal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Velvet Shadow

by Azreal

pippin_elf@yahoo.com

June, 2001

  
  
  
  
  
  


The little girl ran, ran for her life. Her little feet pounded against the concrete earth of the streets of L2, her black hair flying out behind her in a cloud, her eyes wide in her heart-shaped face. Her arms pumped and her legs, exhausted though they were, kept moving, one quick step at a time as she threw herself forward. Her little black skirt, ripped and tattered, flew behind her as she ran, and her baggy grey t-shirt flapped around her.

  
  


She could hear the pounding of booted feet behind her, quickly gaining as she tried to flee from her pursuers. She panted for breath, then squealed in fear as she tripped and fell to the ground, landing with a bone-jarring thud against the paved street. She whimpered as she tried to rise, her little body protesting the movement and aching for a rest. She could feel little rivulets of blood running down her knees and elbows, dripping onto the street as she struggled to her feet.

  
  


Suddenly, a big hand grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up. She screeched in terror as she came face to face with a grizzled Federation soldier, his hot, stinking breath clouding her senses and making her nauseous. Another hand joined the first, and both her shoulders were squeezed roughly as she was shaken abruptly.

  
  


"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?" the man asked, his voice low and rough, grating against her ears. She whimpered again as his face pressed close to hers. "Answer me you little brat! What the fuck did you think you were doing, stealing from me?" The little girl didn't reply, biting her lip against the pain in her elbows, knees, and shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. The man suddenly let out a low chuckle, grabbing her roughly and dragging her into a nearby alleyway. He was going to make her pay for stealing food from him. It wasn't a lot, but these stupid street kids had to learn not to take things from people bigger than them.

  
  


Her eyes flashed open as she saw the street getting farther and farther away, and she was pulled into a place where no one could help her if she screamed for help. Her bare feet dragged against the ground, getiing cut on broken glass and beer bottles. The cold penetrated her skin like a knife; the shadows seemed to reach out to grab at her, and she knew then and there that she was in a lot of trouble.

  
  


'Someone help me,' she thought, frightened.

  
  


Within the darkness of the alley, the man threw her to the ground, and without warning kicked her in the ribs. She gasped in pain, unable to cry out as the wind was knocked from her lungs. She lay on the concrete, gasping for breath and trying desperately not to cry. She closed her eyes against the burning of her lungs.

  
  


The man smiled at her fear. "You'll pay for that, girlie," the man hissed, grabbing his belt buckle and pulling it out. He wrapped the end of it around his wrist and let the rest dangle. The girl opened her eyes and watched fearfully as it swung back and forth, like some freakish snake. She gulped back sobs as the man took a step toward her.

  
  


"Please don't hurt me," she finally whispered. "I was wantin' some food. I didn't mean ta hurt nobody. I'm sorry."

  
  


The man glowered at her. "Well it's a little too late for apologies, girl," he said, his voice taking on a husky edge. "You're gonna pay for it." With that, he suddenly swung the belt at her head. The heavy leather whapped against the side of her face and she screamed in pain. It stung badly. Her hand came up and clutched the bruised area, and when she brought it away again, she found blood on her chubby little palm. Her eyes widened.

  
  


'My...blood?'

  
  


Before she could think about it more, the belt came around again and hit the other side of her face. She reeled back with a muffled cry and hit the ground on her butt. The man growled at her and kicked her in the side.

  
  


"Get up, you little bitch!" he ordered. The little girl did, struggling to her feet, whimpering like a frightened puppy as he grabbed her arm and twisted it back. She squealed as he yanked on her arm, pulling back on it as hard as he could.

  
  


Her shoulder snapped, sending waves of red-hot agony through her tiny body.

  
  


She screamed.

  
  


The man seemed to enjoy the sound as he picked her up and threw her against the wall of the building in front of him. He then proceeded to hit her with the belt over and over again, his eyes lighting up with insane pleasure at each cry she made. He soon tired of using the belt, and began to kick her, his heavy, steel-toed boot landing hard, painful impacts on her tender belly. 

  
  


The little girl found herself in a world of total agony, but she couldn't scream. Each time one of his boots hit her, the air was knocked from her lungs, making it impossible for her to scream. There was a burning sensation in her stomach, and she tried to move her hands in to block his attack.

  
  


'No,' she thought, her body trembling with pure terror, her mind whirling around, trying to come to terms with what was being forced upon it.

  
  


Her small attempt to protect herself only served to make him madder, and he began to beat her with his fists. Each time his large, meaty, curled up hand slapped painfully against her tender flesh, she let out tiny whimpers of pain. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was only a dull thumping in the little girl's ears, as she could only hear the roaring of her own blood and the wild beating of her own heart. The pain she felt was dull, void of any true feeling. It was like her nerves had died, and refused to work anymore.

  
  


'Mommy...daddy....where are you?' she wondered, tears of absolute terror welling up in her eyes and coursing down her cheeks. 'Tenshi, little brother....I need to find you... I have to find you... where are you, little brother...where?'

  
  


Dimly, she could hear the man roaring at her in his loud, grating voice, calling her a bitch, a little slut, whore, and many other degrading names. Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through the nice numbness that she had been previously feeling.

  
  


Her back arched and she screamed in agony, as the man slowly pulled out the knife he had stabbed into her leg. Bright red blood gushed out of the wound, and the little girl felt strangely fascinated by it, while she suddenly felt lightheaded. 

  
  


'My...blood.'

  
  


She found her eyes drawn to the crimson-streaked blade that the man held, as he stood over her with a smirk on his face. She felt something inside her twist and snap.

  
  


'He enjoys this.'

  
  


His smirk seemed to widen and it was the only thing she could see, her whole being focusing on the odd twisting of his lips that made her feel ill. 

  
  


'This isn't right.'

  
  


A strange voice permeated her thoughts, invading her mind, a calm, soothing lilt that made her fade away into her inner self. No, not one voice. Several voices. No, several _hundred_ voices infiltrated her fragile mind, calling out to her, asking her to let them in.

  
  


*Let us in, little one,* a low, baritone voice whispered soothingly.

  
  


*Yes, we'll help you,* another, female, voice added in a caressing tone.

  
  


*We won't let him hurt you anymore,* a third voice, full of venom and bitterness, spoke to her. She felt a hand run itself through her hair, and she felt oddly comforted by it.

  
  


'Who.. who are you?' she asked with her mind.

  
  


A strange looking creature came into her mind's eye; a black beast whose aristocratic features seemed to be made out of chiseled ebony. He smiled at her, and she found herself smiling back. It was impossible not to; his smile was welcoming and just something you couldn't resist answering with your own.

  
  


*I am Morpheus,* he whispered, bowing low in a sweeping gesture. *And I have come to aid you.*

  
  


The little girl looked at the other creatures that came up beside him, and her eyes widened considerably. She didn't hear the Federation soldier yelling at her, nor did she feel the knife slashing into her tender flesh. She saw and heard only the horde of beasts that had entered her mind. For some reason, though, she wasn't scared. She felt like they belong there, somehow, like she had been missing something she didn't even know she had.

  
  


One creature, a female demon with long legs that were spidery, thin arms that hung past her knobby knees, and earth-brown flesh with a hunched back came into view, stepping forward through the legion of creatures in the little girl's mind. The demon's gargoyle-like face grinned ferally at her. The smile wasn't very scary, though. It was meant to comfort, not frighten. The girl found herself smiling back at the creature.

  
  


*I am Hecuba,* she hissed, in a voice very much like a snake's. *I am also here to help you.* She waved one long arm towards the demons behind her. *As have we all.*

  
  


The little girl stared, violet eyes wide in her heart-shaped face. 'But, how?' she asked, wonderingly. 'How can you help me?' The first creature stepped toward her, eyes now shadowed, and filled with barely concealed rage.

  
  


*You must kill him,* Morpheus whispered, turning her to once again see the man who was beating her body to death. The little girl froze, frightened.

  
  


'I can't feel it,' she whispered. She touched her arm, then her leg and belly. No pain, no nothing. It just... didn't hurt anymore. It didn't feel like anything at all. She looked at the ebony demon. 'Why can't I feel him hitting me?' Morpheus smiled gently at her.

  
  


*We are sheilding you from it, but we cannot keep it up for long,* he said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. *We are tiring, and will not be able to keep you protected much longer. You must destroy him to survive, little one. That is the only way.*

  
  


She swallowed, fighting back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks again, and she began to tremble. 'But... but I don't wanna kill anybody!!' she wailed, grabbing Morpheus' robes in her fists, sobbing into them. 'I don't wanna hurt nobody, 'cuz it's not fair!'

  
  


Morpheus patted her gently on the head and knelt down in front of her. Taking her chin in his large hand, he tilted her tear-streaked face up to meet his. *I know that you don't want to hurt anyone, child, but you must,* he whispered. Then his eyes hardened. *Remember this, though. He was one of the men that destroyed your family.*

  
  


'What?' The little girl froze again, eyes widening in shock. 'He... he killed my mommy and daddy? And..." she paused, suddening searching for the name. She frowned inwardly. She had never had to do that before. Suddenly, she remembered. "Tenshi?' she finally said. Morpheus nodded.

  
  


*Yes, he did,* the ebony demon shook her gently. *You must make him pay for it, little one. We will be here for you. My little Velvet Shadow, we are, and always will be, one. Sin sister, we are here. Fear nothing, for we shall never abandon you.*

  
  


She stared at the demons for a few long moments, moments in which she felt something deep within her get ripped away. It was like an essential part of her was just... gone. In that instant, she knew that she had forgotten something. She tried to remember what it was that seemed to be missing, but nothing came up. The only thing she could think of now was that she had to kill the Federation soldier who was beating her to death, even though she didn't feel it.

  
  


She had to kill the man. She had to.... why? Why did she have to kill him? Revenge? For what? No, she had to kill him because he was trying to kill her. He was trying to kill her because she had stolen from him, while searching for... searching for... no, she couldn't have been searching. She was just hungry and the bastard was trying to kill her for taking some food off him. He wouldn't have missed it; it was only a little bit of bread, an apple and a packet of crystal juice. She became enraged.

  
  


How dare he do this to her? He had no right! He had no right whatsoever to beat her the way he was. She had done no real wrong; she had only taken some food to survive, as anyone would have in her situation. Why was he doing this? It wasn't fair. She would make him pay. Morpheus was right; she had to kill him.

  
  


Her eyes snapped open and she glared balefully at the man as he raised his knife once more. Said eyes began to glow green as he brought it down, almost in slow motion, towards her head. Her hand came up, seemingly of its own accord, and stopped his hand mid-air, holding it in place. The man froze, eyes wide as she calmly plucked the blade from his hand and held it in her own. 

  
  


His whole body seemed frozen in place as he stared at the little girl before him. A strange power seemed to radiate off her as she got to her feet, eyes blazing a frightening green color. The air around her shimmered like it was on fire, and he suddenly felt like these were going to be his last moments on earth.

  
  


Slowly, she let go of the man's wrist and began to turn the knife this way and that, studying it. Her eyes narrowed at the blood on it ('MY blood,' she thought), and then turned to look up at the man. Her blazing green eyes caused the man to take a few steps back.

  
  


Suddenly, two dark shadows sprouted from her back, causing the man to nearly wet his pants and run away screaming like a wild woman: wings. Two large, ebony black bat-wings flared wide, casting the little girl into shadow. The only thing that could be seen of her were her glowing green eyes, and the blade in her hand.

  
  


"Holy Mary, mother of God," he hissed, eyes wide. The girl growled at him and he froze where he was, his muscles locking in place. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't have moved. He was too scared.

  
  


"What-what are you?" the man whispered, frightened. His eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth hung open, saliva dripping from the corner of it and running down his unshaved chin. He didn't notice.

  
  


She snarled. "You're last mistake," she spat out, before leaping forward, knife raised in the air. She screeched, a loud cry full of hatred and loathing, spite and malice. 

  
  


The man screamed in fear, the howl of terror turning into a gurgle as his throat was cut and his intestines were ripped out. That was the last sound he ever made.

  
  


The last thought he had was, 'What have I done to deserve this?'

  
  
  
  


Several hours later the police arrived, after recieving a call about screaming in a back alley. They saw the mutilated corpse of the Federation soldier, and cleaned it up. They asked around for witnesses, but there were none. No loeads, no evidence of the one who had done the 'dirty deed,' except for blood on the ground, and a small, tattered piece of black cloth belonging to a child's dress. No leads, no one came forward, nothing. They never found the killer. The case was nver solved.

  
  


But from above them, watching with hateful violet eyes and a sneer, was a six year old girl with jet black, messy hair, wearing only a baggy grey shirt and soiled black skirt. She clutched a knife in her hand, and she was covered in blood. Strange voices cooed to her in her mind, and she smiled at their reassurances.

  
  


Lilith smiled and turned away from the scene below, leaving behind her past and everything within it.

  
  


Owari

  
  
  
  


So, how was it? Was it okay? I hope so, since it was so short and there really wasn't that much detail or plot to it. I just wanted to explain Lilith's change from a sweet little girl to a psychopathic killer. Hee-hee. I'll do a few more fics like this, to explain some things that happened in her life so you guys can understand her better.

  
  


Questions, comment,s flames, praise, or anything else that comes to mind, send to

  
  


pippin_elf@yahoo.com

  
  


Sayonara!


End file.
